The Famous Fantastic Five
by cullenj38
Summary: What if Ben's 17 year old daughter, CJ was on the space ship when the storm hit them? What'll happen when Johnny suddenly falls for her? JohnnyxOC AliciaxBen ReedxSusan Will Ben allow them to be together? Or will he kill Johnny when something happens?


''CJ!'' I turned around and saw my best friend Greta beside me. That's when I realized I almost fell asleep against my locker. ''Saylor and Sean broke up!''

Saylor Austin had been the most popular girl in the entire town. She was a blonde and a busty one at that. There wasn't one guy on the football team she hasn't slept with. She's the head cheerleader.

Sean Nickel was the head soccer player. He had auburn hair and hazel eyes. He had been dating Saylor ever since the beginning of 10th grade. Her relationships only last one month at tops. This one lasted a year.

My name is Clara Jane Sharpe, but most people call me CJ. I play soccer and volleyball. And in my free time, football and baseball. I had the hugest crush on Sean and now it looked like I was going to get my chance.

My best friend was Greta Austin. She is Saylor's twin, but they look nothing alike. Her and me are what you call emo, Saylor is a prep. Greta has always been there for me. She even got me to try out for soccer. It's an awesome sport.

''Hey CJ.'' Sean said coming up to me. Greta flashed me a smile then walked off to give me and Sean some privacy.

''Hey Sean.'' As I was talking to him I got my stuff out of my locker. He smiled.

''Do you wanna go out with me Friday?'' Wow this was fast. Even Daniel Adams, who was the school manwhore, didn't bounce back this fast. I nodded and he grinned.

''I'll pick you up at 6'o clock.'' He pecked me on the cheek and I felt my whole face turning red. Sean waved then he walked over to his soccer buddies.

Greta took his place instantly. She was grinning. Never did she like anyone guy who wanted to date me but I know she and Sean are the bestest of friends.

''So CJ? What was that about?'' I closed my locker and started to walk to my Spanish class that me and Greta had together.

''He asked me to go out with him Friday night.'' She squealed, which almost made me drop my books.

''I knew it would happen sooner or later. You and him are a good couple.'' We entered the classroom and passed notes. Sean came in with his best friends, Brian Duke and Colton Williams.

I saw a note land on my desk. It wasn't from Greta. I opened it and it said, _You look really hot – Sean. _

I replied saying, _So your staring aren't you? ____. _I passed it back then I heard Mr. Chapin stop talking.

''Miss Sharpe, Mr. Nickel, please stay after class.'' The bell rang then I groaned. Everyone, except for me and Sean, left the classroom quickly.

''No note passing!'' He said. Quickly, he wrote us notes for our next classes then sent us off.

''Sorry about that CJ.'' Sean said to me once we got outside the classroom.

''It's alright.'' He took a step closer to me and placed some of my hair behind my ear. Then he whispered.

''Your really hot.'' Then he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back and thought, _Wow he's a good kisser._ We continued to make out till we had to breathe.

''Now lookie here.'' Saylor's voice said. Her and her posse appeared. I guess she wasn't too happy that Sean kissed me.

''You cheated on me Sean!'' Saylor yelled. People from the classrooms around came outside and looked. Even the teachers didn't try to stop it.

''We broke up this morning! I'm with CJ, now so deal with it.'' Sean said.

She looked angry then stomped away and her posse followed. When she disappeared I burst out laughing. I ended up hiding my face in Sean's chest to muffle my laughing.

''_Clara Jane Sharpe please report to the office._'' The intercom said. I groaned for the second time today and walked to the office.

I saw my mother arguing with someone I didn't know. He was bald but didn't look that old.

''You can't take her Ben!''

''She's 17, we had an agreement! When our daughter turns 17, I take care of her!'' Ben yelled at my mother.

''Your going to be in space!''

''She's coming with me! I have Susan Storm and Reed Richards along with me!''

''And that Johnny Storm!''

''Mom?'' They turned their attention to me. That's when I saw Ben's eyes. They were the same as mine.

''Honey, do you want to stay with me,'' Mom said. She was getting ready to say more but then Ben interrupted.

''Or go into space with me and then come live with me?''

''Do I know you?'' I said to Ben.

''I'm your father. Ben Grimm.'' He held out his hand and I shook it.

''I want to go with you.'' I told him.

''You can't mean that sweetheart!'' Mom yelled at me.

''My dad hasn't been in my life for 17 years! I want to spend time with him.'' I said quietly.

Now I was at my home, packing my stuff. Me and dad were going to New York where the space station was. He was helping me while mom was giving us the silent treatment.

''You ready to go kid?'' I nodded and we walked out to his car. It was a white SUV. I bet that guzzled a lot of gas. He put my stuff in the back and I got into the passenger seat. I placed my earphones in my ears and turned on my iPod. Face Down by Red Suit Apparatus came on and I mouthed the words.

He got in the car and drove to a gas station. I got me a Coke and some skittles. He got some gas and a Pepsi.

Then he drove to the space station, where we were going to be taking off. I asked when we were leaving and he embarrassedly said today. Then I texted Greta, Sean, and all my friends telling them I was going into space for a while, and I'd text them when I got back.

''Sue!'' Dad said. He went up to a pretty woman and hugged her.

''Hey Ben.'' Then she noticed me. ''Is this your daughter?'' He nodded then she came toward me and gave me a hug.

''I'm Susan Storm. But you can call me Sue. It's so nice to meet you.''

''Thanks Sue. I'm Clara Jane but you can call me CJ.'' She grinned and led me into a room.

''Here put this on. It's what we're wearing.'' Then I noticed she was wearing a blue suit but it fit her well. She walked out of the room closing the door. I placed on the material, surprising me that fitted me. Then I walked out of the room crashing into someone.

''Sue!'' He looked down and saw me. ''Sorry. Your not Sue. I'm Johnny Storm.''

''Sue has a brother?'' I asked. He nodded. ''I'm CJ.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Then Ben started walking toward us with Sue and someone else.

''Egg-head, don't even try.'' Dad said to Johnny.

''Why not?''

''She's my daughter.''

''Ben got laid!'' He clapped Dad on the back. Dad shoved him off and snorted.

Sue gave Johnny a look then turned to me smiling. ''This is Reed Richards. Reed this is Ben's daughter, CJ.''

''Nice to meet you.'' He shook my hand then walked over to Ben. Sue excused herself, because she had to go to the bathroom. This left me and Johnny alone.

''You look really hot.'' He said to me. I blushed. Was this wrong? I've known Sean my entire life and never blushed when he complimented me. Now this Johnny Storm compliments me, saying the same that Sean did earlier, and I blush?

''So I've been told.'' Johnny was really handsome. And he seemed aware of it. He smiled and took a step closer to me.

''How old are you? I'm 21.''

''17. But I'm getting ready to turn 18.'' He leaned into to kiss me but then I heard Sue's voice.

''Johnny!'' I blushed and he backed away. Why was I angry that Sue interrupted us? I shouldn't be. I've only known Johnny for five minutes.

''See you later.'' He kissed me on the forehead then walked away. Reed appeared and came over to me.

''It's time to get on the ship.'' I nodded and followed him. The spaceship was huge and it looked expensive. Wow. This was going to be fun. If nothing breaks.


End file.
